Me ocurre algo malo? No, sólo estas creciendo
by PineappleResendiz98
Summary: Bueno un fic de finnceline, donde Finn experimenta todos los cambios de la adolescencia y bueno Jake le explica toooodo, habra lime nwn, y tendra continuación, en otro fic
1. Chapter 1

Me ocurre algo malo? No, solo estas creciendo

Cap. 1: Algo raro me pasa

**Que tal mis amigos de fanfiction, hoy les traigo mi primer fanfic, soy nueva en esto así que subiré la historia todos los días menos de viernes a domingo sale? , esto será un fic de finnceline :3, y pues habrá lime (jaaa soy toda una perver xD) y bueno solo espero que disfruten de la historia, jeje hoy subí cap. Porque no tuve clese de inglés, bueno en mi fic Jake vive con arcoíris, sin embargo a veces se queda a dormir en la casa del árbol, bueno no los molestaré más y disfruten del fic, y no olviden dejarme su opinión sale?**

Acontecía una mañana hermosa en la tierra de Ooo, cuando Finn y Jake despertaban, ya que habían tenido un día difícil ayer.

-Buenos días Finn- le decía Jake, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta que Finn aún dormía.

-Finn?- Llamó varias veces a su hermano, sin embargo el no respondía. Hasta que se desesperó, tomó una corneta, y la hizo sonar lo más fuerte que pudo. Lo que hizo que Finn diera un salto y cayera de la cama del susto.

-Jajajajaja- Jake se reía a carcajadas tirado en el suelo de tanta risa.

-Jake! Deja de reírte tonto, no es gracioso!- Exclamó Finn de la mala broma que le hizo su hermano.

-Jajaja, fue lo más gracioso del mundo hermano-

-Sabes algo, a veces me gustaría colgarte yo mismo-

-Si claro, como no-Responde Jake –Bueno mejor olvidémoslo y bajemos a desayunar-

-Esta bien- Dijo Finn

Después de un buen desayuno, Jake notó que Finn había estado muy pensativo toda la mañana, por lo que decidió preguntarle:

-Te ocurre algo hermanito?-

-No, no es nada- Le respondió –Es solo que…- Bajó la mirada un poco confundido

-Que, que?- Dijo Jake confundido por la actitud de su hermano –Nada, olvídalo-

-Es enserio? Vamos amigo soy tu hermano, los hermanos se cuentan todo- Insistió Jake

-Esta bien, te lo dire-

Así fue como Finn le dijo a Jake, que desde que cumplió los 16 años **(N/A: Aquí en el fic le pongo 16 añotes a Finn :3) **que empezó a tener, cierta clase de sueños** (ya sabrán de cuales ¬w¬) **y se despertaba con un molesto bulto en su pantalón, sentía mucha más atracción por las mujeres que antes, le estaba saliendo bigote, y claro, Jake entendió en ese instante lo que le ocurría a su hermano:

-Ay mi muchacho, como pasó el tiempo- Dijo Jake –Verás te explicaré el por que de los cambios por los que estas pasando…-

Y así Jake le dio una laaaarga platica a Finn sobre los cambios que hay en la adolescencia en un joven como Finn, le explicó que esa clase de sueños eran normales, ya que las hormonas se te alborotan como locas a esa edad:

-Entendiste Finn?-

Con cara de asco y algo sonrojado –Si…-

-Ahora te explicaré de donde vienen los bebés, verás, cuando un hombre ama pero muchísimo a su pareja…- Bueno y ahí fue otra platica bastante larga sobre el origen de un bebé.

-Y así nacen los bebés, entendiste?- Finn sin embargo, estaba tirado en posición fetal por la platica de Jake, por lo que no le respondió.

-Finn?, (pensando) creo que me excedí de explicaciones-

-Jake creo que ya fue suficiente de charlas por hoy- Dijo Finn levantándose delsuelo

-Esta bien Finn, creo que me iré a casa, arcoíris debe estar esperándome-

-Bien Jake, te veré luego hermano- Dijo acompañando a Jake a la puerta

-Adiós hermano- Respondió Jake saliendo y alejándose poco a poco de la casa.

Cuando Finn se quedo solo, se quedó pensando.

_Finn's POV._

_-¿Porqué necesariamente mis sueños tienen que ser con ella? Es más, ¡¿desde cuando siento atracción por ella?!-_

_End Finn's POV._

Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y continuar con su día, pero el no se dio cuenta que una persona, lo espiaba…

Hasta aquí le dejaremos por hoy sale?, no olviden darme su opinión del fic, recuerden volveré hasta el lunes para seguirle aquí, y bueno los veré luego lectores!

Piña fuera w


	2. Chapter 2

Me pasa algo malo? No, sólo estas creciendo.

Cap. 2: Creo que si siento algo por ti…

**Que onda lectores awww su piña esta publicando cosas a estas horas, pero solo los fines de semana tengo tiempo a estas horas, este cap, como lo prometí, será un poco mas largo que el anterior, aquí explicaré que paso con Finn y la Princesa Flama, empezará el suspenso :3, bueno disfruten de este cap. n.n**

Finn estaba solo en casa, pensando mucho en los cambios que experimentaba, también pensaba en que le faltaba mucho por que pasar durante su pleno desarrollo, cuendo de repente…

-¡Hisssssss!- Salió Marceline de su escondite, ya que desde que Jake terminó de explicarle cosas a Finn, ella había entrado por la ventana de la habitación de Finn y se había escondido para sorprenderlo.

-¡Aaaah!- Gritó Finn al escuchar a Marcy de sopresa, cayendo al suelo, muy pálido asustado -¡Marceline!- Dijo él, molesto por cómo Marceline lo había sorprendido, además de que se estaba riendo de Finn.

-Hola Finn- Dijo Marcy, parando de reir -¿Cómo está mi héroe de pacotilla favorito?-

-Muy bien, gracias,- le respondió –No es que no me agrade que estés aquí pero, ¿de dónde saliste?- Pregunto el muchacho.

-Por favor Finn, recuerda que éste era mi hogar hace mucho tiempo, y lo conozco mejor que nadie- Dijo Marceline.

-Buen punto- contestó Finn

-Aprovechando que estoy aquí, he querido preguntarte algo Finn-

-¿Qué sucede Marcy?-

-¿Qué fue de ti y la Princesa Flama?-

Finn al oir esto, bajo la mirada un tanto deprimido.

-Verás, hace algunos meses…

_*Flashback*_

_Finn y la PF se encontraban afuera de la casa de la mencionada, ya habían pasado un par de horas juntos, disfrutando de las historias que se contaban, riéndose, cuando la PF se empezó a acercar peligrosamente al rostro de Finn, haciendo que él se acercara también, pero luego él se alejó bajando la mirada y suspirando, haciendo que ella se confundiera._

_-*suspiro* No podemos, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez (haciendo referencia a Burning low)_

_-*Frunciendo el seño* Sabes, yo creo que esto no va a funcionar…-_

_-¿Qué, de que estás hablando?- Pregunto Finn_

_-Desde que iniciamos nuestra relación, no hemos podido avanzar Finn-_

_-Pero eso no importa, yo te amo-_

_-Lo sé, pero*suspira* no podemos llevar una relación normal sin tener que lastimarnos mutuamente…-_

_Al oir eso, Finn, al borde de las lágrimas, comenzó a recordarle los buenos momentos que compartieron, a pesar del daño que se provocaban, sin embargo para ella no fue suficiente._

_-Lo siento Finn, pero creo que debemos dar por terminado lo nuestro…- Sin más que decir ella sólo se levantó y entró a su casa, dejando a Finn llorando, regresando muy deprimido a la casa del árbol._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-Lo lamento Finn, yo no debí…- Fue interrumpida

-Descuida, de todas maneras, sospechaba que tarde o temprano algo iba a fallar…- Al decir esto, Finn bajo la mirada, muy deprimido por que el recuerdo fue muy lastimero para él.

Marceline notó como su amigo, de una felicidad que se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos azules, pronto fue apagado por ese triste recuerdo, por lo que decidió abrazarlo, esto hizo que él se ruborizara un poco.

-Finn, recuerda que en los más duros momentos de tu vida, me tendrás para apoyarte-

-Muchas gracias Marcy- Dijo Finn, correspondiéndole al abrazo

-Para eso son los amigos tontito- Después de decir esto, Marceline dejo de abrazar a Finn, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, por lo que Finn se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno héroe, creo que te veré después- Dijo ella abriendo la puerta de la casa del árbol

-Esta bien Marcy…- Dicho esto, ella cerro la puerta y se alejó volando de ahí.

_Finn's POV_

_-¡Idiota!, ¿Por qué dejaste que se marchara?, ¡Aaagh, soy un imbécil!- Dije desesperado, como si tratara de gritarle eso a los 4 vientos, pero ahora otra pregunta me venía a la cabeza:_

_-¿Marceline me querrá solo como un amigo?- Pensé_

_End Finn's POV_

Esa pregunta le retumbaba en la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, su sonrisa, su bello rostro, su cuerpo….

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando, el sentía algo por Marceline, ya que siempre estaba para el en los momentos difíciles, de vez en cuando, la visitaba para salir de aventura con ella, ensayar un rato algo de música, y jugarle bromas a Jake.

Tanto tiempo de reflexionar, cuando se dio cuenta, ya había anochecido, por lo que se dispuso a irse a dormir, poniéndose su nueva pijama, que eran unos pantalones a cuadros, de color café y una playera blanca. Teniendo una vez más, ese sueño tan placentero, que hacía que sudara como si estuviera en un horno, que su corazón se alocara, a tal punto que sus latidos se escuchaban en la habitación, que sus respiraciones se hicieran mucho mas aceleradas, y que hacía que un bulto empezara a notarse en su pantalón.

**En casa de Marceline**

Ella estaba en su habitación, pensando en lo que había hecho.

Era cierto, Marceline, al pasar los años comenzó a desarrollar un afecto muy especial hacia el humano, ya que no solamente había madurado mentalmente, pues tantos años de pelea, habían favorecido a su físico, aunque no tan exageradamente.

Cuando ella veía a Finn en el bosque con la PF, se sentía celosa, y a la vez triste, ya que tenía que conformarse a ver al hombre del que se había enamorado, desde lejos…

-*Suspira* Ay Finn, espero que algún día, tenga el valor de confesarte lo que siento por ti…- Dando por terminado el día, quedándose profundamente dormida.

**Hasta aquí le dejaré por hoy amigos de fanfiction me tarde un poco en hacerlo ya que no me llegaba la inspiración pero al fin! A las 12 de la noche acabe con esto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no olviden dejarme sus reviews n.n**

**Piña fuera! xP**


	3. Chapter 3

Me pasa algo malo? No, solo estás creciendo

**Cap. 3: Celos?**

**Que onda fanfictioners, perdonad la tardanza, es que su piña, entrara a la prepa el próximo año, y la escuela se ha vuelto una locura con todo ese proceso, bueno, gracias por sus reviews y bueno creo que los dejé con bastante pendiente, bueno ya no se preocupen, los viernes haré los capítulos más largos de lo regular, ya que los fines de semana no subo, y perdónenme si entre semana me tardo en subir el cap, salgo de la escuela hasta las 3:30 u.u , ya no les molestaré más y disfruten del capítulo de hoy n.n**

A la mañana siguiente, Finn se despertó completamente sudado, con el corazón como loco, y su "amigo" bien despierto.

-Ay demonios!- Exclamó Finn , muy ruborizado, intentando calmar su corazón y regular sus respiraciones.

Después de eso, se fue a lavar la cara con agua fría, y a estrenar la ropa que Marceline le había regalado en su cumpleaños, ya que nunca la había usado, que consistía en unos jeans azules, unos tenis negros tipo converse y una playera blanca, decidió no ponerse su gorro, ya que tenia el pelo mojado.

Al bajar a almorzar, notó que Jake estaba sentado en la sala jugando con BMO.

-Hola Jake, buenos días-

-Buenos días hermanito!-

-Oye Jake, quieres desayunar algo? O ya almorzaste-

-Claro Finn! No vine muy temprano, arcoíris seguía dormida cuando salí de casa, ha estado muy cansada, ya que cuidar a 5 cachorros no es nada fácil-

-Mmm, ya lo creo, bueno, vamos a almorzar gordito-

Durante todo el desayuno, Jake miraba a Finn con una cara más o menos así ¬w¬, hasta que Finn se desesperó y le dijo:

-¿Qué?-

-Nada hermanito-Decía Jake sarcásticamente, sin dejar de poner esa cara

-Ya enserio Jake, me estas poniendo nervioso-Le dijo a Jake sonrojándose

-Creo saber con quien tienes esos sueños taaaan placenteros, según tu-Le decía con un tono que pondría nervioso a cualquiera

-A si? No lo creo Jake-Dijo Finn, relajándose un poco

-Te lo voy a mostrar…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Simple, es la chica con la que has pasado más tiempo desde que tu y la Princesa Flama terminaron, cierto?-

Al oír esto, Finn, que estaba tomando agua, comenzó a ahogarse, para después toser un poco y recuperarse.

-Depende si es que estamos pensando en la misma chica Jake- Dijo, moviendo la mirada hacia ambos lados, completamente nervioso

-Si es que estas pensando en… no lo se… una gobernante… de cierto reino…-

_Finn's POV_

_*Pensando*-Aaaaay caramba!, estoy perdido!, si dice a la chica en que estoy pensando posiblemente me muero!, trágame tierra!, trágame ahora!, que pase algo!, lo que sea!-_

_End Finn's POV_

Finn, comenzó a sudar, sabía que si la mencionaba a ella, estaría avergonzado de por vida.

-Tiene el cabello algo largo… es mayor que tu…

Él lo sabía, lo siguiente sería su nombre, sabía que pronunciaría aquel nombre de nueve letras, aquel que cuando escuchaba, recordaba a una chica hermosa, aventurera y algo sentimental.

-Y su nombre es… Bonnibell-

Se alivió, se alivió bastante de que fuera otra persona la que mencionara, pero a la vez se preguntó ¡¿Por qué carajos dijo solo las características que tienen en común?!

-*suspiro* Esta bien Jake, me descubriste…-Dijo el chico, obviamente mintiendo

-¡Lo sabía!, wuuuu, pequeño pervertido!-

-Ya basta Jake, ya, me descubriste, era lo que querías no?-

-Bueno, ya no te enojes-

-Pffff, bueno iré un rato a caminar, esta bien Jake?-

-Claro, yo tengo que regresar a casa, me toca cuidar a los cachorros-

-Esta bien, te veré después hermano-

-Claro-

Dicho esto, cada quien tomó su rumbo, Jake se despidió de Finn, luego se fue hacia su hogar con arcoíris.

Finn, camino un rato por las praderas, y se sentó en una colina, a ver el ocaso, y reflexionar un poco.

¿Ella realmente le gustaba?

Pues, ella era la persona con quien siempre podía contar si algo malo le pasaba, siempre animándolo, consolándolo, y viceversa.

Siempre la tuvo a su lado, alguien en quien confiar, con quien reír, y también ir de aventuras con ella.

Al igual que ensayaban música sobre anécdotas, sus sentimientos, o incluso improvisaciones.

Su respuesta era clara…

Si. La amaba con todo su corazón.

Pero ¿ella sentiría lo mismo por él?

No se atrevía a revelarle sus sentimientos, era un cobarde, pero sentía tantas ganas de sacarse esas dos palabras del pecho, decírselas a ella. No podía, no era tan fuerte emocionalmente.

Además, ¿Qué tal si ella lo rechazaba?,¿que tal si le decía las palabras que tanto odiaba? Que era demasiado joven para estar con ella. Le dolía pensar en que la persona a la que amaba, le dijera lo mismo que la chica de la que estuvo enamorado, y se repitiera esa tristeza tan grande.

Una persona rompió el silencio, en él que Finn se había perdido, estando en sus pensamientos.

-Hola Finn-

-¿Uh?, oh, hola Dulce Princesa-

-Te veo algo angustiado, te ocurre algo malo?- Dijo Bonnibell

-No, no es nada, solo… *suspira* estaba pensando en algo-

-Mmmmm, es acerca de los cambios que experimentas en tu adolescencia?-

-¿Qué? No!, quien te dijo eso?-

-Amm, digamos que Jake le contó a arcoíris y ella a mi- Dijo ella entre risas

-Jake voy a matarte- Pensó Finn –No, no es eso, es solo que, *suspira*

-Que Finn-

-Me enamoré de alguien cercana a mí-

-Oh, ya veo, y… puedo saber de quien se trata?-

-Si prometes no decirle a nadie-

-Claro Finn, lo prometo-

-*Suspira* Bien, me e-enamoré d-de Mar-marceline- Dijo el chico muy sonrojado

-Enserio?- Pregunto ella

-Si…- Le respondió

-Oh, bueno, Finn, me tengo que ir, tengo algunos asuntos reales que atender-

-Esta bien, la veré después Dulce Princesa-

-Claro Finn, adiós-

-Adiós-

Después de su corta conversación, Finn volvió a la casa del árbol, y la Dulce Princesa a su castillo, muy molesta por lo que le dijo Finn.

_Bonnibell's POV_

_-Agh! ¡¿Cómo es posible que Finn se haya enamorado de esa, esa, esa chupasangre malviviente?!, oh glob, creo que estoy… agh! No puede ser, es que yo ahora siento algo por Finn- Dije muy molesta_

_-Pero no me quedaré atrás, haré lo que sea necesario para que Finn vuelva a fijarse en mí…-_

_End Bonnibell's POV _

**En casa de Marceline**

-Pffff, estoy aburrida, creo que cantaré algo-

Toma su teclado (N/A: Bueno, aquí le pongo que Finn le regalo a Marcy un teclado, ya que él no sabia tocarlo) Y comienza a cantar:

Presiento que algo va ocurrir  
una tragedia para mi  
y aunque yo quiero estar con el  
tengo una extraña sencasion

ya se avesina lo peor  
no se da cuenta  
que estoy sufriendo  
quisas sera  
que siento yo por el  
no se si pueda ser

que va pasar  
que va ser del  
donde nos lleva el carusel  
y aunque yo intento sonreir  
y como todos ser feliz

yo no lo dejo de intentar  
quisa algun dia  
estemos juntos  
no puede ser  
jamas ocurrira  
pues no soy para...el...

-*Suspira* Por que soy tan cobarde…-

De repente ve que alguien esta viéndola por la ventana.

-Finn ¿eres tu?-

-¡Aaaaah!- Gritó el chico agudamente (como en burning low) para después soltarse del borde de la ventana y caer.

Marceline enseguida se asomó por la ventana y dijo

-¿¡Finn, estas bien!?

-Si…- Dijo Finn, con el tono típico de dolor

-Descuida bajo enseguida-

-Si…- Contestó con el mismo tono

Marceline bajó a ayudar a su amigo, lo metió a su casa, y lo recostó en el sofá.

-¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo en la ventana, loco?-

-Solo vine a visitarte, pero escuché que estabas tocando esa bonita melodía, y no quise interrumpirte-

_Marceline's POV_

_-Vamos , deja tu orgullo a un lado y dile!- Me dije a mi misma_

_Tenía que dejar de ser una cobarde y decirle mis sentimientos hacia él_

_End Marceline's POV_

-Oye Finn, ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?- Le preguntó, señalando un gran raspón de su brazo derecho

-Verás lo que paso fue que…

_*Flashback*_

_Iba en camino a la casa del árbol, cuando él dijo para sí mismo:_

_-Vamos, tienes que decirle, sé que tengo miedo pero, ¡al diablo el asunto de la edad!, el que no arriesga, no gana-_

_Así que se dirigió corriendo a la casa de Marcy, cuando se topó con ladrón, más alto y robusto que él._

_-Entrégame tu dinero, pequeño mocoso!- Amenazó al chico_

_-Claro que no!, no sabe que soy Finn, el héroe?_

_-A ver si tú héroe, puedes vencerme!- Le gritó_

_Después de eso, se armó un combate mano a mano, en el cual Finn dejó en Knock out al ladrón, pero le dio varios golpes a Finn que lo derribaron varias veces, y en uno de ellos hizo que cayera, raspándole el brazo._

_End of Flashback _

-Y bueno eso fue lo que pasó- Le dijo el humano, omitiendo obviamente lo que se dijo a sí mismo

-Oh, ya veo, oye Finn, te tengo que decir algo…-

-De hecho, yo también tengo algo que decirte Marcy…-

**Chan chan chan chaaaaan, hasta aquí le dejaré por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, bueno este lo hice mas largo, por que como ayer no subí nada, bueno, no olviden dejarme sus reviews, y sigan al pendiente mañana fanfictioners!**

**Piña fuera xP**


	4. Chapter 4

Me pasa algo malo? No, sólo estas creciendo

**Cap. 4: Revelaciones**

**Muahahahahaha, ayer los dejé con suspensooo, o no? En fin, aquí les traigo recién salido del horno otro cap más de mi fanfic, creo que el título les dice todo jejeje, gracias por sus reviews, por cierto, claro que no me demoraré tanto en subirlos, soy de las que se desesperan si te dejan en duda tanto tiempo, bueno les aviso, mañana no subiré por que tengo que ir a casa de un amigo, a hacer una piñata con esto de la navidad.**

**Les tengo una pregunta, ¿Les gustaría que hiciera un especial de navidad, aparte de este fic?, bueno, respóndanme con un review, y veré si quieren o no, sale?**

**Disfruten del cap, lectores mios n.n**

-Enserio Finn?- Dijo la vampiresa, algo sonrojada

-Si, jeje, de hecho es algo que me ha tenido pensando bastante tiempo, y creo que ya resolví ese misterio que tanto me intrigaba- Respondió Finn, también sonrojado

-A ver, dime tú primero lo que me viniste a decir-

-No, mejor tu-

-Y si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?-

-De acuerdo Marcy-

-Bien a la de tres, uno, dos, tres…-

-¡Me gustas!- Dijeron al unísono

Ambos se sonrojaron, no sabían que hacer, Finn tenia el corazón como loco, mientras Marceline estaba tan roja, que parecía que estaba en un horno, hasta que ella se atrevio a romper el silencio:

-F-Finn, e-es en-serio?-

-P-por supuesto, sabes, estoy harto-

-Harto? De qué?-

-De ocultar lo que siento, ¡Te amo, te amo como nadie lo hará, eres la persona más especial en mi vida Marceline!- Grito el chico rubio

-F-Finn- No pudo terminar, pues cuando se dio cuenta, Finn le había plantado un beso…

_Marceline's POV_

_*Pensando*_

_-Wow, Finn, tu, m-me estas besando?, que es esta sensación tan, extrañamente placentera, jamás me había sentido así, con nadie, es verdad, tu si me amas…-_

_End Marceline's POV_

Ella pronto se dejó llevar, le correspondió apasionadamente a su beso, sentían el calor del otro, sus caricias…

Marceline inicio un beso francés, en el cual Finn jugaba con su lengua, se separaron por falta de aire, se miraban a los ojos, jadeando, Marceline jaló a Finn hacia ella, provocándolo, continuaron con su apasionado beso, en el cual Marceline se dejó llevar tanto por el calor de sus cuerpos, que le quitó la camisa a Finn, pararon de besarse.

Ella se quedó un momento admirando el cuerpo de Finn, era tan… perfecto. Sus fuertes brazos, su abdomen bien marcado (no tan exageradamente), su melena rubia.

Pronto Finn, deseaba más, así que continuó besando a Marceline, hasta bajar poco a poco a su cuello, quitándole la blusa, para después besarle sus pechos, a ella se le escapaba uno que otro gemido, los cuales incitaban más al muchacho.

Finn cargó a Marceline hasta su habitación, sin dejar de besarla, hasta llegar a su cama, ella intentaba calmarlo poniendo sus manos en el pecho del chico, sin embargo esto no funcionaba. Por lo que decidió dejarse llevar.

No supieron cómo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, su ropa restante estaba en el suelo, ellos en la cama de Marceline, completamente desnudos…

-Estás seguro de esto Finn?- Pregunto ella, bastante sonrojada

-Por ti, iría al otro lado del mundo- Le respondió el muchacho, bastante sensual

-Muy bien, entonces que te parece si le damos inicio al nivel 15?-

-Esta bien, aquí voy-

El inicio lentamente, provocándole dolor a ella, pero conforme todo se hacia mas intenso, ambos sentían un placer inigualable. Sus gemidos lo provocaban cada vez más y más, para ir con un ritmo más acelerado y caluroso, ese amor solo podía sentirse una vez en la vida, y ellos lo estaban experimentando, con la persona a la que más amaban en el mundo.

Al finalizar con esa entrega mutua de placer y amor, Finn le dijo a Marceline:

-Buenas noches, Marcy-

-Buenas noches, Finnie-

Dando por terminado el día, en el que ambos sabían que serían los más felices del reino, hasta que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien buscaría la manera de separarlos…

**Fuuuck, ven como si soy una jodida pervertida, *-*, bueno ustedes ya saben quien es ese alguien, y esperen hasta el viernes, ya que mañana no podré subir cap, no olviden dejarme sus reviews, claro que habrá más lime y jeje, bueno los veré el viernes.**

**Piña fuera lectores xP**


	5. Chapter 5

Me ocurre algo malo? No, sólo estás creciendo

**Cap. 5: No puedo dejarlo ir**

**Que onda chavos! Que tal espero que estén pero requete bien!, su piña se encuentra de tan buen humor hoy por que al fin!, podré hacer el fanfic y bueno jeje, gracias por los reviews, recuerden avisarme si quieren el especial de navidad por que ese sería mi primer one-shot, bueno les dejo aquí el capitulo de hoy, que como lo prometí, será más largo de lo regular, lamento tanto la demora!, es que la escuela esta fatal! No me odien , lo actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, bueno , disfrútenlo!**

A la mañana siguiente:

Finn comenzaba a despertar, con Marceline recostada en su pecho, aún dormida, tan tranquila y hermosa como siempre. Él se sentía tan feliz, de haber comenzado una relación tan especial, con alguien que si le correspondía. Acarició su cabello, para después ver como ella se despertaba.

-Buenos días, mi reina- Le dijo él, dándole un beso en la frente

-Buenos días, héroe- Respondió ella, alegre, de que al fin había dejado su orgullo de lado y aclarar sus sentimientos con Finn

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-

-Muy feliz, jeje, ya sabrás tu por que- Respondió ella, algo sonrojada

-Jejeje, si- Contestó Finn, por igual, sonrojado

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?- Dijo Marceline, al oír el estomago de Finn gruñendo

-Claro, jeje- Respondió Finn algo apenado

Después de vestirse, Marceline le preparo unos panqueques a Finn, el cual los disfrutó como si fuera el último desayuno de su vida, ella en cambio, solo comió el rojo de algunos frutos. Ya era medio día, por lo que Finn decidió decirle a Marceline:

-Sabes, creo que ya me tengo que ir, si Jake esta en la casa del árbol y no me ve ahí, se pondrá como loco-

-Tienes razón, pero pasaré a tu casa a las 8, esta noche, para salir un rato, ok?-

-De acuerdo Marcy, te espero entonces-

-Adiós Finn-

-Adiós Marceline-

Después de esto, se dieron un tierno beso en los labios para despedirse, y Finn se fue corriendo a la casa del árbol.

Cuando llegó ahí, notó la presencia de Jake, entonces él se puso nervioso.

-Hola Finn, hermanito, como has estado?- Dijo Jake, con algo de sarcasmo

-Hola J-Jake, muy bien gracias- Respondió Finn, muy nervioso, ya que sabía que Jake le haría un interrogatorio.

-Finn-

-Dime Jake-

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche, que no regresaste?-

-Salí, ammm, a las… praderas-

-Por qué tienes el cabello tan desordenado?-

-Pues por que, ammm, rodé en una colina-

-Por que tienes tu cierre abajo?-

-Fui al baño y olvidé subirlo-

-Por qué hueles tanto a perfume de mujer?-

-Pase por e-el dulce reino, y la dulce princesa me roció un poco de su perfume- Dijo Finn bastante nervioso

-No, no, no, a mi no me engañas, el olor de este perfume me es muuuy familiar-

Tssssss, ahora si lo habían cachado…

-Me huele como a, ammm… ¡Marceline!-

-No, como crees- Dijo el muchacho, sonrojadísimo

-¡Dime la verdad Finn! ¡Dónde estuviste, con quién estuviste, y que hiciste!

-Esa es la verdad Jake!-

-¡A mi no me engañas Finn, sé que estas mintiéndome!- Dijo Jake, furioso

-No te voy a decir que fue lo que hice anoche-

-Espera un momento… ¡Ya sé lo que hiciste!-

-Ammm…-

-¡Cómo es posible que aunque te dije que no, desobedeciste! ¡Te dije claramente ALEJATE DEL NIVEL 15! ¡POR QUÉ NUNCA ME HACES CASO!-

-Jake…- Dijo Finn, intentando relajar a su hermano, que estaba rojo de la ira

-¡ASÍ QUE TAMBIEN ME MENTISTE ACERCA DE CON QUIÉN TENIAS ESOS SUEÑOS!-

-Jake…-

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME ASÍ, SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR, POR GLOB!-

-¡JAKE!- Gritó al fin

-¡¿QUÉ!?-

-Jake, sólo cálmate si-

-NO ME VOY A CALMAR, DESPUÉS DE QUE ME APUÑALASTE POR LA ESPALDA! ¡¿QUÉ YA NO CONFÍAS EN MI!?-

-No Jake, no es eso, es solo que…-

-Es solo que, Finn!-

-Eso ya es parte de mi vida personal!, Jake, tienes que empezar a dejarme crecer- Dijo Finn.

Jake se quedó callado un rato, pensando en que eso era cierto, algún día, Finn ya no sería un chico, sino, un hombre, con una esposa e hijos, y tarde o temprano, era una de las cosas que Jake tenía que aceptar, y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Oye, discúlpame si me puse paranoico, es cierto, algún día crecerás y yo no podré evitarlo, *suspira* lo siento Finn- Dijo Jake, ya mas relajado

-No hermano, yo lo siento, no debí haberte desobedecido, pero aun así, descuida hermano-

Después de su discusión, se sentaron en el sofá, y Finn le platicó a Jake lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Uuuuu, mi hermanito ya es todo un hombre- Dijo Jake en un tono burlón

-Cállate- Dijo Finn, sonrojado

-Y tiene una cita esta noche, uuuuuu-

-Ash, no te burles-

-Jejeje, esta bien, ya no te molestaré más, picarón- Le dijo a su hermano, codeándolo en las costillas

-Bueno, creo que me la pasaré bien con mi novia esta noche-

-Jejeje, claro hermanito, claro-

**Mientras tanto en el Dulce Reino**

-Escucha, te llamé para una situación que tal vez te interese- Dijo la DP a un sujeto encapuchado

-Muy bien, si tan urgente es, dime lo que tienes en mente-

-Ok, escucha, lo único que tienes que hacer es darle a ingerir esta poción a Finn, de esa manera, él se volverá a enamorar de mí- Dijo ella

-Y bueno, para mi que tienes?- Pregunto el sujeto, algo desinteresado

-Otra poción, que causará que Marceline se enamore de ti, además de algo de oro y joyas-

-Mmmmm, interesante propuesta-

-Espero tu respuesta, tienes hasta el amanecer, de lo contrario, buscaré a alguien más-

-De acuerdo-

**En la casa del árbol**

-Jake, te quedarás aquí esta noche, o irás con arcoíris-

-Mmmm, no lo se hermanito, tu tranquilo, yo nervioso, tu ve a tu cita picaron- Dijo Jake, haciendo que Finn se sonrojara

-Ajá, shi claro- Contestó de manera burlona

-A que hora te dijo que llegaba, Finn?-

-Mmmm, dijo que a las ocho, creo que ya no debe tardar-

Y en sólo cuestión de minutos, escucharon que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Yo atiendo- Dijo Jake

-Esta bien, yo iré a hacerl algo más y enseguida vengo, ok?-

-Ok- Respondió Jake, con su pulgar arriba

Después de eso, Jake abrió la puerta y se quedó boquiabierto…

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Marceline, pero esta vez no llevaba su ropa casual, esta noche se esmeró un poco, ya que llevaba un vestido rojo largo, pero tenía una abertura que dejaba ver casi por competo su pierna derecha, dándole un toque tentador a su figura. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y sus labios pintados de rojo, con un perfume que era de un olor bastante agradable.

-Wow, Marcy, te ves muy bien-Dijo Jake, bastante sorprendido

-Jejeje, gracias Jake- Dijo ella, algo sonrojada

-Finn viene en un momento-

-Esta bien, lo espero-

-No gustas pasar?-

-Claro, gracias-

Esperaron un poco de tiempo, y vieron a Finn venir con una camisa blanca tipo smoking, desabotonada de los 2 primeros botones, dejando ver algo de su pecho, un pantalón y zapatos negros, obviamente no llevaba su gorro puesto, por lo que hizo que Marceline se sonrojara un poco.

-Lista para irnos?- Pregunto Finn

-C-claro Finn, te ves tan, wow!- Dijo ella ruborizada

-Bueno Jake, creo que nosotros nos vamos-

-Bien hermanito, yo me quedaré un rato a hacerle compañía a BMO-

-Bien, te vemos después Jake- Dijo Finn -Mi lady, su cita empieza a partir de estos momentos- Dijo en un tono algo sensual, por lo que Marceline se ruborizó un poco más

-Jejeje, basta, haces que me de pena tener novio- Respondió ella, algo divertida

-Bueno, vámonos linda Marcy-

-De acuerdo, Finnie- Dijo ella, dulcemente

Cuando salieron de la casa del árbol, Finn sintió la presencia de alguien más, pero no le tomó importancia, ya que nada o nadie, podía evitar que esa velada fuera perfecta, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba…

**Waaaaa chavos de fanfiction, ahorquen a esta piña!, awww lamento tanto la demora, soy de lo peor, pero bueno, intentare hacer los capítulos lo más largos posible, mañana sabrán que pasará con todo este asunto, creo que posiblemente ya saben quien es ese sujeto encapuchado, al que me adivine, le dedicare el siguiente cap, y bueno, claro que haré el especial de navidad, aparte de este fic, sin mas que decir me retiro queridos lectores y lectoras**

**Piña fuera xP**


	6. Chapter 6

Me ocurre algo malo? No, sólo estas creciendo

**Cap. 6: Operación: ¡A separarlos!**

**Que onda fanfictioners!, espero que estén tan bien como su piña, que el día de hoy esta de super buen humor!, bueno me para los que adivinaron quien era el sujeto misterioso les dedico este capitulo que fueron:**

**Hunson Abadeer**

**Gumball lee**

**Dianna**

** .9**

**Y por ultimo a Hikariitopvocalo**

**Espero que disfruten de el capitulo de hoy!**

Finn y Marceline se dirigieron al centro del bosque, donde habían quedado de acuerdo en cenar, Finn había preparado el lugar, con mesa y unos taburetes de madera, algo nada elegante, pero romántico, en la mesa había dos platos vacios, con cubiertos y una copa cada uno.

Y una botella de vino, que fue seleccionado por Marceline. Al llegar ahí, Finn le dijo a Marceline:

-Toma asiento, yo serviré-

-Gracias Finn-

Después de eso, Finn sirvió a los platos algo de spaguetti, con salsa de tomate, queso, y una que otra albóndiga, y también, sirvió vino en las copas, para disfrutar de la velada.

-Marcy, quisiera preguntarte algo-

-Dime Finnie-

-Que significa este 2% de aquí?-

-Oh, eso es el volumen del alcohol que tiene esta bebida-

-Beber mucho esto que te provoca?-

-Hay tan inocente Finn, bueno provoca algo llamado embriagamiento-

-Y eso que es?-

-Bueno, pierdes la razón de ti mismo, empiezas a reír mucho, a perder el equilibrio, a tener dificultad para hablar, y haces cosas de las que no te acuerdas, pero hiciste-

-Jeje, creo que ahora entiendo porque Jake me alejaba de una botella que decía "Vodka", que tenemos en casa-

-Vodka?, wow, que volumen de alcohol tenía?-

-Que yo recuerde, 50%-

-Wow!, eso es mucho, creo que con dos copas te embriagabas jejeje-

-Si jeje, sabes quiero brindar-

-Porqué Finn?-

-Bueno, por que eres la chica más hermosa de Ooo, y tienes como novio al héroe más grande de Ooo-

-Jejeje, Salud por eso Finnie-

-Salud-

Chocaron sus copas, bebiendo un poco del vino, mientras dos personas escondidas entre los arbustos, los miraban con envidia, y sobre todo, con celos.

-Míralos, tan enamorados uno del otro- Decía la DP

-Lo sé, es tan tierno- Dijo Ash, con una cara de ternura

Ella volteo a verlo con una mirada mas o menos asi ¬¬

-Digo, se ven taaan ridículos- Replicó, cambiando la expresión de su rostro

-Eso, bueno ahora como haremos para que se beban las pociones-

-Hmmm, hay que esperar a que vayan a otro lado, y le agregamos algo más al vino, para que cuando regresen, se tomen las pociones, te parece?-

-No es mala idea-

Y así, esperaron un buen rato a que ellos se fueran, y Finn decidió decirle a Marcy:

-Oye ven conmigo Marcy-

-Qué? ¿Para qué?-

-Quiero mostrarte algo-

-Bueno, eres todo un romántico Finnie- Al decir esto, hizo que Finn se ruborizara.

Tomó la mano de su acompañante para irse un momento, era seguro que regresarían, ya que dejaron sus pertenencias ahí.

-Bien, es hora de poner las pociones en el vino Ash-

Cuando volteó a ver, Ash no la seguía, si no que estaba yéndose del lugar.

-Ash! ¿Qué haces?, ven aquí!- Dijo la DP, tratando de detenerlo, pero al parecer no funcionaba, por lo que decidió ir hasta él, para tomarlo del brazo y forzarlo a mirarla, Ash se soltó del agarre de la DP bruscamente.

-Vamos, hay que poner esas pociones en el vino-

-No-

-No?-

-Así es, no-

-Por que cambiaste de opinión?-

-*Suspira* Sabes, no te voy a mentir, al decirte que Marceline se ve más feliz con Finn que conmigo-

-Y?- Respondió ella, de la manera más fría que pudo.

-Y no quiero que sea feliz conmigo si no es por amor, además, puedo encontrarme a alguien más en la vida-

-Eres increíble Ash, primero desde su ruptura, buscas la manera de estar con ella de nuevo, y ahora que tienes la oportunidad, te niegas, cual es tu problema?-

-Mi problema eres tu!, me enfermas, ¿cómo es que no sientes resentimiento de quitarle al amor de su vida a alguien más?-

Ella se quedó en silencio un rato. Era cierto, técnicamente le quería robar a su persona más especial en el mundo a alguien más. Después de su discusión, la DP arrojó el frasco con la poción lo más lejos que pudo, Ash hizo lo mismo, y cuando se dispusieron a irse, notaron dos presencias más…

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Marceline, algo molesta

-Realmente, nada, ya nos íbamos-

-Sabes Ash, estamos aquí desde que comenzaron a discutir- Argumentó Finn

La DP se puso más que nerviosa, ya que sabían todo lo que se disponían a hacer, antes de que Ash la hiciera entrar en razón.

-Pero al oír esas últimas palabras con las que callaste a Bonnibell, me di cuenta de que realmente has cambiado- Dijo Marcy, ya más relajada

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos Mar-mar, espero que les vaya bien a ustedes dos-

-Gracias Ash, sé que no podrás encontrar a alguien como yo, pero te deseo suerte-

-Gracias Marcy, adiós-

-Adiós Ash-

-Bueno, yo tengo que regresar al castillo, no quieren venir a pasar un rato?- Dijo la DP

-Creo que no es mala idea, no te molesta Marcy?- Dijo Finn

-Claro que no Finn- Respondió Marceline

Depués de eso, Ash se dirigió a su casa, mientras que Finn, Marcy y la DP, fueron al Dulce Reino.

Conversaron un largo rato sobre algunos nuevos experimentos de la DP, que al parecer le interesaron un poco a Marceline, pero después algo pasó.

La Dp estaba explicando otro de sus inventos cuando lo que parecía ser un huracán desprendió el techo del castillo, y casi jala a todos adentro, si no se hubieran agarrado de un tubo de metal que había ahí.

De repente, del "huracán" salieron lo que parecían ser 3 sujetos. Cayeron en el castillo, uno de ellos, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, unos converse de color vino, y una camiseta blanca, tenía un cabello de color negro, que le llegaba a los hombros, un poco ondulado, tenía la tez bronceada.

Los otros dos no se les veía por ningún lugar, ya que habían quedado entre los escombros. El tipo del pantalón se comenzó a levantar, sobándose la cabeza por el golpe. Llevaba unos lentes oscuros, a Marceline se le hizo familiar el rostro del muchacho.

-Auch! Eso si que dolió… Momento!, dónde estoy?!- Pregunto el chico,

-En el Dulce Reino- Respondió la DP

-Dulce Reino?, hmmm, nunca había oído hablar de él-

-Oye, creo que te he visto en algún lado- Dijo Marceline acercándose al muchacho …

**Chan chan chan chaaaan, ustedes quien creen que sea ese tipo?, bueno lo revelaré mañana, y les tengo una sopresa enorme de quienes son los otros dos!, estén atentos mañana a las 7 de la noche lectores, no olviden dejarme su opinión del fic, y bueno con esta me despido.**

**Piña fuera xP**


	7. Chapter 7

Me ocurre algo malo? No, sólo estás creciendo

**Cap 7: Recuerdos y revelaciones Parte 1**

**Muahahahaha, ayer me largué y los dejé con la intriga, o no mis lectores? En fin, les explicaré que aquí voy a meter a un personaje que yo invente, en un sueño lo vi, como actuaba y que cambios tenía, se preguntarán ¿Cuáles cambios?, aquí lo descubrirán, al igual que la identidad de los otros dos tipos sorpresa, sale no los interrumpo mas, su piña les deja el capitulo de hoy chavos!**

-Bueno, realmente nos conocemos más de lo que crees- Respondió el chico

-Ammm, no, creo que no me expliqué- Dijo Marcy –Dije que te había visto antes, más no que nos conocíamos-

-Jejejeje- Rio divertido el muchacho –Veo que se te olvidó quien soy- Le dijo

-Ya te dije que no nos conocemos, tu rostro se me hace muy familiar, es todo-

- Creo que ya se como te vas a acordar de mi- Dijo el sujeto, tomando una guitarra acústica de un rincón del castillo, que la DP jamás usaba.

Comenzó a afinarla, haciendo que Marceline hiciera un gesto de confusión, al terminar de afinarla, comenzó a tocar…

_Twenty-five years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination__- _Cantó el muchacho, con una voz afinada

Marceline de inmediato reconoció esa canción, ya que alguien muy cercano a ella la tocaba para que pasaran un rato ensayando y cantando juntos.

_And I realized quickly when I knew I should  
That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man  
For whatever that means_

_And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out  
What's in my head  
And I am feeling a little peculiar  
And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream at the top of my lungs  
What's going on?_

En eso, Marceline se le unió al coro de la canción

_And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?_

Dejó cantar al muchacho, solo otra vez.

_And I try, oh my god do I try  
I try all the time, in this institution  
And I pray, oh my god do I pray  
I pray every single day  
For a revolution_

_And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out  
What's in my head  
And I am feeling a little peculiar  
And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream at the top of my lungs  
What's going on?_ – El chico, rosando la voz y haciendo un esfuerzo cantando con unas ganas impresionantes en el ultimo verso, mientras Marcy volvía a unírsele al coro

_And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?_ –Luego de eso, Marcy dejó que cantara solo una vez más, con un ritmo ya más relajado

_Twenty-five years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope_

_For a destination_

A unos momentos de que el chico terminó de cantar, Marceline se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando de la alegría que le provocaba estar con el chico, de nuevo…

-No puedo creer que estés vivo!- Dijo ella, sollozando –Te extrañé tanto!-

-Descuida, por que no me volveré a alejar de ti tontita- Dijo el chico, sin dejar de abrazarla

Finn por supuesto que se molestó, ¿Quién se creía para abrazar a su Marcy? A lo que preguntó un poco molesto:

-¿Marceline, quien es ese tipo?-

-Si es verdad, ¿Por qué tan cariñosa con él eh?- Pregunto la Dulce Princesa

-Chicos- Les dijo, dejando de abrazar al muchacho –Les presentaré a alguien muy especial para mi- Entonces Finn y la DP entraron en una duda enorme.

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Un ex novio? ¿Otro primo? Varias opciones les llegaron a la cabeza, hasta que Marceline le indicó al tipo que se levantara, para poder presentarlo mejor.

-Él, chicos, es mi hermano mayor, Lee- Dijo Marcy, conteniendo su euforia

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron Finn y la DP, soprendidos

-¡¿Cómo que tu hermano mayor?! Marceline, jamás me hablaste de que, aparte de Marshall, tenías otro familiar- Dijo Finn, muy confundido

-Lo sé, es que yo creí que Lee había muerto hace mucho tiempo, y decidí no mencionarle a nadie, ya que el solo recordarlo, me hacia entrar en una depresión horrible-

-Entonces tu y tu primo Marshall ¿Tienen el mismo nombre?- Pregunto la DP

-No, él tiene dos nombres, yo solo uno, y además, él está mas acostumbrado a que lo llamen por su primer nombre- Respondió Lee

-Oh, ya veo- Dijo Bonnibell

-Lee, creo que me debes muchas explicaciones, o no?- Le dijo Marceline a su hermano

-Bueno, realmente si-

-A ver, a ver, comienza desde el inicio, primero que nada, coméntanos ¿Por qué Marceline creyó que estabas muerto?- Propuso Finn

-*Suspira* Verás todo comenzó en la gran guerra de los champiñones…

_Flashback_

_Todo era un caos, había un olor a pólvora en todos lados, el pánico se podía tocar en el ambiente (metafóricamente), entre los escombros, se encontraban esos dos, con una edad de 15 y 13 años, asustados por todo lo que acontecía._

_-Marcy, tranquila, yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase, ok?- Le dijo Lee a Marceline_

_-De acuerdo… confío en ti hermano- Dijo Marceline, entre sollozos_

_Pues resulta que eran fugitivos, escapaban del ejército, ya que estaban reclutando a todos los jóvenes que encontraran, para unirse a la batalla, fueran hombres o mujeres. Se las habían arreglado para estar a salvo durante unas semanas, Lee durante su infancia había sido obligado a practicar Kung fu, pero hasta él sabía que no era suficiente._

_Les hacía falta comida, agua y un refugio donde ocultarse para no ser reclutados._

_-Marceline, saldré esta noche a conseguir algo de comer y beber- Dijo Lee_

_-No!, no me dejes sola, por favor- Dijo ella, al borde de las lágrimas_

_-Esta bien, puedes venir conmigo, pero hay que ser muy cuidadosos, ok?-_

_-Ok-_

_Luego, cuando anocheció, ellos salieron sigilosamente para conseguir algo de comer, cuando escucharon el estruendo de una bomba…_

_-Marceline! Corre escóndete! Yo me haré cargo!- Dijo Lee, muy alterado_

_-No te voy a dejar solo!- Dijo ella, negándose a obedecer a su hermano_

_-Obecede! No quiero que te pase nada! Entiende que es por tu bien!- Dijo Lee_

_Marceline si más que decir, se oculto entre los escombros de un edificio. Viendo como Lee hacía que los soldados, se acabaran entre ellos._

_En eso frenaron la pelea un momento, pues uno de los soldados venia corriendo como si hubiera visto un demonio y lo viniera siguiendo, entonces el soldado comenzó a gritar:_

_-Corran! Corran!, Arrojaran una bomba nuclear!, Es nuestro fin!- Dijo el soldado, sin dejar de correr_

_Cuando se alejó, escucharon un estruendo enorme…_

_Una explosión, luego, donde había caído la bomba, se formo un hongo verde, eso provocó que se abriera un agujero de gusano, llevándose a Lee, pero entonces, Lee sintió como algo lo detenía…_

_Se trataba de su pequeña hermana, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no soltar a Lee._

_-Marceline! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-_

_-No! Jamás!- Dijo ella, haciendo todo lo que podía para no soltarlo_

_-Si esta cosa nos lleva a ambos, no sé a donde iremos a dar!, ni siquiera sé si estaremos vivos al llegar al otro lado del agujero!- Gritó Lee, intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermana_

_-No me importa! ¡No voy a soltarte!-_

_El chico puso una cara angustiada, por lo que Marceline se preocupó más, sabía lo que planeaba, y no le agradaba para nada su idea._

_-No! No lo hagas Lee!- Dijo Marcy, llorando_

_-Lo siento, pero tengo que protegerte hermanita…-_

_Al decir eso, Lee, al fin pudo lograr soltarse del agarre de Marceline, cayendo en el interior del agujero de gusano. Cuando el agujero y Lee desaparecieron, Marceline quedó destrozada. Era ella sola, ya no tenía a nadie para protegerla._

_-Nooo!, Noooo!- Gritaba al vació, ya que había perdido a su único hermano y compañía _

_End of Flashback_

-Eso fue lo que pasó- Dijo Lee, con un tono de tristeza

-Oh, vaya… yo no debí…- Dijo Finn, pero fue interrumpido

-Descuida, ya lo superamos- Dijo Lee, con una gran mentira

-Y dime Lee, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿A dónde te llevo ese agujero de gusano?- Pregunto Marceline

-Bueno, yo estuve en…- Se detuvo, al ver como unos escombros del castillo se empezaban a mover

-Que es eso?- Dijo Lee, acercándose

Escucharon unos quejidos de dolor debajo de las rocas de dulce, Lee empezó a mover piezas para ver quien estaba debajo de los escombros.

-Ayudenme!- Les dijo a los demás, sin dejar de quitar los escombros

Ellos corrieron a ayudarlo, entonces, cuando Lee vio quienes eran los que estaban ahí, dijo sorprendido:

-Mordecai? Rigby?-

**Continuara…**

**Muahahahahaha, decidí hacer un crossover, ahora, ¿Cómo llegaron Mordecai y Rigby a Ooo?**

**¿Dónde estuvo metido Lee todo ese tiempo?**

**Descúbranlo mañana en la siguiente parte de "Recuerdos y revelaciones", gracias por sus reviews lectores y recuerden dejarme uno con su opinión de mi fic vale?**

**Piña fuera xP**


	8. Chapter 8

Me ocurre algo malo? No, sólo estás creciendo.

**Cap. 8: Recuerdos y revelaciones Parte 2**

**Que tal lectores! Su piña, como lo leyeron ayer, decidió hacer un crossover, y bueno aquí verán unos drásticos cambios en la personalidad de Lee, ¿Por qué?, solo léanlo, bueno, disfruten el capitulo de hoy lectores!**

-Que onda Lee, jeje, auch!- Dijo Mordecai

-Que rayos hacen aquí! Se supone que en el centro del parque solo estaba yo!- Dijo Lee, muy impresionado

-Bueno, saliste muy misteriosamente de la casa, así que decidimos seguirte, por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos y que fue lo que nos trajo aquí?- Dijo Rigby, algo asustado de la reacción de su amigo

-Muchachos, tienen que regresar al parque, este no es su lugar- Respondió Lee, firmemente

-Y que? Este es tu lugar?- Preguntó Mordecai

-Si- Afirmo Lee

-Que? Como que eres de aquí?- Dijo Rigby, impresionado

-Larga historia- Dijo Lee, algo fatigado –En fin, no se como, pero regresaran al parque-

-Oye Lee, quienes son esos sujetos- Pregunto Marcy, mientras Finn y la DP, miraban a Mordecai y Rigby con confusión

-Ellos son los tipos con quienes estuve en la otra dimensión- Respondió Lee

-Otra dimensión?- Pregunto Marcy

-Sip, verás, cuando el agujero de gusano me llevo a su otro extremo…

_Flashback_

_Todo se volvió oscuro, Lee comenzó a despertar en un lugar completamente… calmado?_

_Donde estaban las bombas, los escombros, las municiones tiradas en el suelo?_

_Nada. Todo estaba, como un día cualquiera, como si la guerra jamás hubiera ocurrido. En donde estaba? Donde estaba Marceline? _

_No sabía nada, hasta que dos sujetos se le acercaron y uno de ellos le pregunto:_

_-Oye, estas bien?- Preguntó lo que parecía ser un arrendajo azul_

_-Si… con algo de jaqueca, pero estoy bien- Dijo Lee, sobándose la cabeza_

_-Quieres que te llevemos a un médico?- Pregunto el otro sujeto, que parecía ser un mapache_

_-No, gracias, así estoy bien- Dijo Lee_

_-Al menos déjanos llevarte a la casa del parque, para que comas algo y te pongamos hielo en la cabeza- Propuso el arrendajo_

_-Bueno, esta bien- Respondió Lee_

_Llegaron a la casa en el parque, era un lugar muy grande, el cual fue del agrado de Lee, ahí curaron algunas de sus heridas, le dieron de comer y beber, e hicieron que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera._

_-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- Dijo Lee_

_-No hay de que amigo- Dijo el arrendajo_

_-Por cierto, cual es tu nombre?- Preguntó el mapache_

_-Me llamo Lee, y ustedes?-_

_-Yo soy Mordecai- Dijo el arrendajo_

_-Y yo Rigby- Dijo el mapache_

_En eso, llega una máquina de chicles viviente, lo cual sorprendió a Lee._

_-Ustedes dos! Vuelvan al trabajo o los despido!- Les gritó_

_-Ya vamos Benson, es sólo que estábamos atendiendo a este chico- Dijo Mordecai, señalando a Lee._

_-Y quien es el?- Pregunto Benson_

_-Él es Lee, lo encontramos desmayado debajo de un árbol- Respondió Rigby_

_-Bueno, más les vale que lo regresen a su casa y regresen al trabajo- Dijo Benson, enojado_

_-De hecho… yo no… no tengo a donde ir- Dijo Lee, con tristeza_

_En eso, a Benson le llegó una idea._

_-Oye Lee, quieres trabajar y vivir aquí?- Le dijo Benson, ya más calmado_

_-Pero por supuesto!- Respondió Lee, con una alegría enorme_

_Desde entonces y por 3 años, Lee trabajó en el parque, hasta que el agujero de gusano, se abrió de nuevo, en el centro del parque a mitad de la noche, mientras Lee, revisaba que no hubiera basura en el parque, para cubrir a Mordecai y Rigby._

_End of flashback_

-Y bueno, eso fue lo que pasó- Dijo Lee

-Momento!- Interrumpió Finn –Oye, como es que te fuiste solo 3 años y aquí pasaron mas de 1000?- Dijo con una expresión de duda en su rostro

-Fácil- Dijo la DP –Él debió haber entrado a una dimensión donde el tiempo y espacio eran diferentes aquí, por lo tanto, se redujo el tiempo en donde Lee se encontraba-

-Oh, ya veo- Dijo Finn, entendiendo un poco

-Oigan aquí es luna llena?- Pregunto Mordecai, mirando al techo (recuerden que el agujero de gusano lo arrancó)

-Si, por que- Dijo Marceline

-Lee, no veas hacia arriba- Dijo Rigby, asustado

En eso, Lee miro directamente a la luna llena…

Comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, a gritar, cuando Mordecai lo tomó por la espalda

-Contrólate amigo! Vamos sé que puedes!- Dijo Mordecai, aun sin soltarlo

Entonces, Lee, comenzó a emanar un aura de color roja, le comenzaron a crecer colmillos, y sus ojos se volvieron azules, pero de un color azul muy intenso. Sólo eso cambio en él, por el resto, seguía siendo físicamente igual.

Levanto la mirada… Se veía como un ser maligno, que estaba dispuesto a atacar a Finn.

Comenzó a correr hacia Finn, con intenciones de matarlo y cenarlo. Saltó sobre Finn, gruñendo, mientras él ntentaba quitarse a Lee de encima.

Cuando de repente Mordecai y Rigby corrieron al auxilio de Finn y entonces…

_Continuara…_

**Que les pareció? Por hoy le dejaremos hasta aquí y bueno, creo que el lunes comenzaré a escribir el especial de navidad, el cual subiré el 24 de diciembre, yo tengo una perspectiva diferente de un hombre lobo, como se pudieron dar cuenta, no se si podré seguirlo mañana, o hasta el lunes, pero bueno, hasta luego lectores y lectoras!**

**Piña fuera xP**


	9. Chapter 9

Me ocurre algo malo? No, sólo estás creciendo

**Cap. 9: Que te paso?!**

**Que tal queridísimos lectores como están, me extrañaron?, bueno supongo que el jueves se quedaron con cara de wtf, por como fue el final del capitulo anterior, bueno la espera termino, por cierto, empezaré el especial de navidad, y también me llegó una idea para otro fic, también deséenme suerte mañana, jugaré con mi equipo en la final de tochito bandera a las 9:00 am!, que por cierto hoy el día estuvo de lo más pesado.**

**Esto va para roneyANDRADE:**

**Querido amigo, te agradezco las críticas de los capítulos anteriores, me hicieron reflexionar un poco y si, tienes razón, me falta expresar más emociones al fic, pero a la vez me molestaron, ya que sólo tengo 14 años, y verás que ahora que entraré a la prepa, tengo menos tiempo para escribir la historia, además, sé que no siempre podré complacer a todos con mi historia. Tomaré en cuenta tus comentarios, e intentaré hacer un esfuerzo por expresar más sentimientos en el fanfic. **

**Así que gracias, y a la vez, (como diría mi maestra de matemáticas) vete al diablo.**

Mordecai y Rigby fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba Finn, para quitarle a Lee de encima, pero Mordecai vio algo que lo hizo frenar, mientras Rigby golpeaba a Lee en la espalda, para intentar distraerlo.

Mordecai: Hey! Tu la de rosa!

DP: Yo?

Mordecai: Si!, que es ese bastón de ahí!- Señalando un lo que parecía un palo de metal con un mango de goma.

DP: Eso es un bastón aturdidor

Mordecai: Dámelo!, es la única manera que conocemos de controlarlo!

Marceline: Estás loco! Lee no tolera la electricidad!

Mordecai: Lo siento pero es la única manera de que no se coma al chico! Lánzame el bastón! –Dijo Mordecai, desesperado de ver como la sangre de Finn estaba formando un charco, poco a poco más extenso, mientras Finn se estaba rindiendo.

DP: Ahí va!- Grito la DP, lanzándole el bastón a Mordecai.

Mordecai lo atrapó, y fue corriendo hacia Finn, Rigby y Lee. Finn estaba inconsciente, y Rigby al fin pudo quitarle a Lee de encima, tacleándolo de una manera muy brusca. Mordecai encendió el bastón, y antes de que Lee se fuera encima de Rigby, lo golpeó, electrocutándolo con una descarga lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo. Ligeras descargas aún recorrían el cuerpo de Lee, haciendo que, aun inconsciente, se retorciera como si se estuviera convulsionando. Marceline aterrada, fue corriendo hacia su hermano mientras gritaba:

Marceline: Bonnibel, llévate a Finn al hospital! De inmediato! Enseguida estaré con ustedes!- Decía sollozando, no sabía que era peor, ver a su amor desangrarse, o a su hermano retorciéndose de dolor y agonizando, ya que, como lo menciono antes, Lee no tolera la electricidad.

DP: Pero Marceline- No pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpida

Marceline: Solo hazlo!, por favor!- Dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas, para tomar a Lee y ponerlo recostado en sus piernas, llorando de ver esa escena tan cruel para ella.

DP: Ustedes dos! Ayúdenme a llevarme a Finn!- Dijo la DP a Mordecai y Rigby

Mordecay y Rigby: Si!

Mientras los tres se llevaban a Finn, Marceline hacía lo posible para cargar a su pesado hermano y volar a la enfermería, para atender a Finn y Lee.

Marceline: Pfff! Pesabas menos antes!- Decía ella, mientras que con mucho trabajo, pudo levantarlo y llevarlo volando hasta el hospital.

Cuando al fin llegaron al hospital del Dulce Reino, de inmediato atendieron a Finn, quien se encontraba realmente grave. Para que atendieran a Lee, tuvieron que esperar un poco, pero lo pusieron en una recamara acolchonada (como las de manicomio), con una camisa de fuerza, al menos hasta que amaneciera.

Marceline fue a ver a Finn, los doctores aun se encontraban curando sus heridas, una que otra sutura en el pecho, pero después de que revisaron que no fuera a haber complicaciones, dejaron a Marceline a solas con Finn, ella al ver en esas condiciones a su amado, comenzó a llorar levemente

Marceline: Glob, Finn, odio verte así, tan frágil.- Decía ella, con unos leves sollozos

Acariciaba su cabello, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente, en eso, Marcy sintió como alguien acariciaba su cabello, y al darse cuenta que era Finn, quien ya había despertado, siguió llorando, pero esta vez de la alegría que sintió en ese momento.

Finn: Y yo odio verte tan tiste y angustiada.- Decía, con un tono de voz muy débil

Marcy: No hables tontito, debes descansar, pronto te vas a poner bien.- Lo regañaba

Finn: Sabes que aunque me digas que no, lo haré de todas formas.- Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa

Marcy: Es por eso que te amo, eres tan dulce aún en momentos críticos.- y al decir eso, junto sus labios con los de Finn en un tierno beso, duro poco, por falta de aire.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, mientras juntaban sus frentes, mirándose de una manera tan romántica y cursi.

Pero se separaron, cuando Mordecai entro para darle un aviso a Marcy:

Mordecai: Oye ammm… (Pensando: ¿Cuál era su nombre?... ah si!) Marceline, creo que debes venir a ver a Lee, ya se encuentra mejor y creo que deberías cubrirte, ya esta amaneciendo.-

Marcy: Si, tienes razón, descuida Finn, regresare en un rato si?.- Dijo, mientras abría una sombrilla que estaba en un rincón

Finn: Descuida, ahora, ve a ver a tu hermano.-

Marcy: Claro.-

Entonces Marceline siguió a Mordecai, para ver a Lee, cuando entraron a la habitación donde habían encerrado a Lee, se percataron que el sol comenzaba a salir, haciendo que Lee se transformara de nuevo. Sus ojos volvieron a ser negros, y sus colmillos regresaron a su tamaño original, mientras lanzaba gritos de dolor aterradores. Marceline corrió hacia Lee y le dijo:

Marcy: Lee!, hermano, puedes oírme?.- Decía ella, preocupada

Lee: Agh, mi cabeza me duele, si te oigo Marcy.- Decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Marcy: (Más aliviada) Glob, nos asustaste, creo que me debes una enorme explicación.- Dijo, en un tono serio

Mordecai: De hecho, no será difícil de entender, verás fue nuestra culpa que Lee se volviera un hombre lobo

Marcy: ¡¿Qué?!

Mordecai: Verás fue hace un año…

_*Flashback*_

_Mordecai's POV_

_Era noche de luna llena, estábamos acampando una vez más, esta vez, éramos Eileen, Margarita, Rigby, Lee y yo._

_Nos encontrábamos en el centro de un bosque, bastante hermoso, estábamos preparando unos hot-dogs para la cena, para después platicar un rato y luego ir a dormir._

_Cuando fuimos a nuestras tiendas, escuchamos que algo estaba afuera, corriendo alrededor de nuestra zona de acampar. Nos despertó a todos el ruido de un tronco cayendo. Cuando salimos de las tiendas, nos impactó lo que vimos._

_Un árbol de unos 10 metros de altura, había sido derribado, al principio creímos que había sido un oso, ya que tenía un enorme zarpazo llegando a los 3 metros, pero luego escuchamos un aullido._

_Lee: Oyeron eso?_

_Los demás: Si_

_Luego de eso, algo se abalanzó sobre mí, atacándome ferozmente, yo gritaba desesperado mientras intentaba quitarme lo que fuera que estaba encima de mi:_

_Yo: Chicos! Ayúdenme! Hagan algo!.- Gritaba desesperado_

_Lee: Tranquilo! Ya voy!.- Dijo Lee, mientras corría hacia mí y esa "cosa" sobre mí, con una rama encendida_

_Lee tacleó a esa cosa, y la ahuyentó con el fuego, pero luego se abalanzó sobre él, mordiéndole el brazo, pero esta vez, Rigby y yo le ayudamos, lanzándole piedras y dándole palazos a lo que parecía un licántropo._

_Nunca sospechamos que desde esa noche, Lee no volvería a ser el mismo…_

_*End of flashback and Mordecai's POV*_

Mordecai: Y desde entonces, cada luna llena, Lee se transforma en una especie de hombre lobo, pero lo hemos podido controlar con ayuda de un amigo llamado Skips

Marcy: Ya veo *suspira*, tenemos que hacer que de alguna manera aprendas a controlarte Lee.- Dijo, en un tono serio y triste a la vez

Lee: Pero, ¿Cómo haremos eso?.-

Marcy: No lo sé, pero no puedes andar matando seres vivos a puñados cada noche de luna llena.-

Lee: Cierto…

Mordecai: Sabes, creo que si Skips encuentra la forma de hallarnos, podemos pedirle ayuda.-

Lee: Tu crees?.-

Mordecai: Claro! Él siempre tiene la solución.- Dijo en un tono optimista

Marcy: Supongo que solo nos queda esperar al tal Skips.-

Mordecai: Eso creo.-

Lee: Oye, ¿Dónde esta Rigby?.-

Marcy: Creo que fue a ver a Finn, se preocupo bastante al no poder hacerte nada hermanito.-

Lee: Si, Rigby siempre quiere ayudar, cuando se trata de algo grave, creo que le funciona el pequeño cerebro que tiene en la cabeza

Rigby: Oye! Puedo usar mi cerebro cuando sea!.- Dijo entrando a la habitación

Mordecai: Pff, si como no, si no hubieras dejado la preparatoria…

Rigby: Callate!.-

Lee: Ya basta, se comportan como niños de primaria.-

Mordecai y Rigby: No te metas!.-

Lee: Uy, perdón.-

Marcy: Suficiente! Ustedes dos se quedarán en la casa del árbol de Finn, y tu esperarás a que te den de alta junto con Finn, entendieron!.-

Los chicos: Si.- Asustados

Pasaron alrededor de 2 días, Finn estaba en su casa, viviendo temporalmente con Mordecai y Rigby, mientras que Lee, estaba viviendo en el ático de la casa de Marcy. Pronto fue solicitada la presencia de todos en el Dulce Reino, ya que el famoso Skips, había hallado la forma de llegar a la dimensión de Ooo.

Ellos, con emoción de que Skips pudiera ayudarlos con el problema de Lee, fueron corriendo al Dulce Reino, a encontrarse con su amigo.

**Hey lectores! Hasta aquí lo dejaremos por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si piña tuvo su momento gay del día.**

**Piña fuera xP**


	10. Chapter 10

Me ocurre algo malo? No, sólo estás creciendo

**Cap. 10: Con rumbo al castillo**

**Q.Q perdonaaaad la tardanza lectores, es la compu de mi padre se descompuso y actualmente les escribo desde mi dinosaurio que tengo por computadora xD, en fin este capitulo será más largo, y habrá una sorpresa hoy lectores, en fin menos bla bla bla y más fic.**

**Para carlosjim04:**

**Que tal Jimmy, en mi trama claro que tiene sentido que Marcy sea vampiresa y Lee sea un hombre lobo, ya que como lo dijo Adam Muto, Marceline no siempre ha sido una vampiresa, y aquí yo le puse que cuando eran jóvenes, Lee fue llevado a otra dimensión a través de un agujero de gusano, por lo que dejo a Marcy con Simón, y yo creo que durante uno de sus viajes, convirtieron a Marceline en vampiresa.**

**Espero que eso haya sido una explicación convincente para ti. Saludos.**

Amanecía en casa de Marcy, ella estaba despierta desde temprano, preguntándose como es que el tal Skips, ayudaría a su hermano, después de un buen rato de reflexión, se dirigió al ático, para despertar a Lee, quien era un flojonazo de primera:

Marcy: (Subiendo las escaleras) Lee? Sigues dormido?.-

Lee: (Bostezando) Ñeee, mamá no quiero ir a la escuela hoy, te ayudo en la cocina y las labores de la casa.-

Marcy: Ash, (Pensando: Rayos como lograré despertarlo? Hmm) Ahhhh, ya me acordé como es que te levantaban en la escuela militar **(N/A: Aparte de que practicó artes marciales a la fuerza, fue enviado a la militar, y de vez en cuando su familia iba a ver como estaba)**

Marceline bajó por su amplificador, una guitarra eléctrica que había comprado hace poco, y luego cuando subió al ático, lo conecto, lo puso a todo volumen e hizo sonar un acorde.

Lee al momento, cayó al suelo, con el corazón a mil por hora, y gritando como si lo hubieran golpeado en la entrepierna:

Lee: ¡Aaaah! (Con su mano derecha en el pecho izquierdo y respirando agitadamente) ¡Que rayos te sucede! ¿¡Quieres matarme de un infarto, eh!?-

Marcy: Jajajajaja, si es lo que quiero.- Dijo ella con las manos en el estómago

Lee: Ja ja ja, mira, me muero de la risa.- Dijo con un tono sarcástico, ya más tranquilo

Marcy: Bueno será mejor que te prepares, tenemos que ir a la casa del árbol por Finn, Mordecai y Rigby, además creo que Jake también nos acompañará.-

Lee: Bien, oye espera, ¿Quién es Jake?-

Marcy: Ammm, se puede decir que es el hermano adoptivo de Finn.-

Lee: Ok? Bueno, vámonos.-

Marcy: Claro.-

**Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol…**

Finn: Ahh, que jaqueca, ¿ya amaneció?- Dijo, sobándose la cabeza –Oigan, muchachos, despierten.- Dijo mientras le lanzaba a Mordecai una almohada en la cara, quien por cierto, estaba tirado en el suelo, al igual que Rigby

Mordecai: Ugh, no, que flojera.- Dijo mientras le daba un almohadazo a Rigby en la cara

Rigby: Auch, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto a Mordecai, algo molesto

Mordecai: Por diversión.-Respondió entre risas, sin levantarse del suelo, o tan si quiera, abrir los ojos

Finn: Vamos chicos, es algo tarde, Marcy, Lee y Jake ya deben venir para acá.-

Mordecai: Aaah, si, que tenemos que ir a, ammm.- Fue interrumpido

Finn: Al dulce reino, a ver al tal Skips, recuerdan?-

Rigby: Aaah, claro.- Dijo, aun sin recordar

Finn: Ya, es enserio, sé que estuvimos de fiesta hasta reventar ayer, pero esto es de vida o muerte.-

Mordecai: Claro, pero tengo hambre.- Dijo mientras le gruñían las tripas

Rigby: Si, yo igual.-

Finn: Bueno, primero que nada a almorzar, después yo me arreglaré, esperaremos a que lleguen los demás, y luego al dulce reino, ok?-

Mordecai y Rigby: Seee.-

Después de eso, Finn preparó unos panqueques, y recuperaron sus energías, durante el desayuno, iniciaron una platica, algo peculiar para Finn:

Mordecai: No es por ser chismoso, pero, ¿cómo fue que tu y Marceline empezaron a salir, eh?-

Finn, al momento, se sonrojo un poco, y luego decidió responderle:

Finn: Amm, bueno, creo que cuando empecé a madurar, ella *suspira* simplemente, se enamoró de mi, cosa que jamás tuve en mente.-

Mordecai: Oh, ya veo, pero, ¿ella también te gustaba, o no?-

Finn: Realmente, yo salía con alguien más en ese tiempo.- Dijo, bajando la mirada

Rigby: Se puede saber el por que de tu depresión repentina amigo?

Finn: *Suspira* Es por que, yo… yo realmente era feliz con esa persona.- Dijo aun más triste

Mordecai: Y que sucedió?-

Finn: Creo que a ella, no le fue suficiente mi afecto…

Rigby: Y que? Acaso no eres feliz con Marceline?-

Finn: Yo nunca dije eso, es solo que, fue duro superar a esa chica.-

En ese momento, Rigby miro a Mordecai, recordándole lo que le había pasado con Margarita. Y Finn decidió romper el silencio:

Finn: Pero ahora que se que tengo a Marcy a mi lado, soy el tipo más feliz del mundo.-

Mordecai: Je, bien por ti amigo.-

Rigby: Si, espero que no pase nada malo para que sean felices de por vida, si sabes a lo que me refiero.-

Finn: Te refires a…

Rigby: Oh si…

Finn se sonrojo, al pensar en lo que Rigby le diría:

Rigby: A la prueba máxima del amor, el matrimonio.-

Finn: ¿Matrimonio? Wow, eso es un paso muy grande en una relación.-

Mordecai: Y que lo digas, eso es la firma de tu sentencia en el infierno, o tu pase al cielo.-

Finn: Jajaja, no digas eso, cualquier matrimonio es lo más hermoso que le puede pasar a una persona.-

Rigby: No si eliges a la equivocada viejo.-

Finn: Enserio?-

Mordecai: Ni te imaginas, conocimos a un sujeto que se caso con una chica de lo peor.-

Finn: Y que le paso?-

Rigby: Ahora, trabaja como esclavo, además de que tiene que cuidar a sus hijos en el trabajo, y su mujer, tssss, es una loca que se enoja si no le cumple sus caprichos.-

Finn: Wow, vaya, espero no tomar una mala decisión.-

Mordecai: Descuida, casi siempre los matrimonios terminan bien.-

Rigby: Además nosotros creemos en que puedes tomar una buena elección.-

Finn: Gracias chicos, ahora veo por que Lee confía tanto en ustedes.-

Mordecai y Rigby: De nada.-

Luego de su conversación, Finn fue a ducharse, mientras que Mordecai y Rigby, se quedaron jugando con BMO, cuando escucharon que alguien tocó la puerta.

Mordecai: Quien podrá ser?-

Rigby: No lo se, vamos a ver?-

Mordecai: Bueno.-

Al abrir la puerta, saludaron a sus amigos, y los invitaron a pasar a la casa de árbol, que por cierto, era un desastre total:

Marcy: Wow, que rayos estuvieron haciendo eh?-

Mordecai: Larga historia, jeje.-

Lee: Y, ¿Dónde esta Finn?-

Rigby: Esta arriba, tomando una ducha.-

Lee: Mmm, bien, lo esperamos, y que hacemos hasta que el baje?-

Mordecai: Te parece si jugamos un videojuego?-

Lee: Bueno.-

Mientras los chicos jugaban con BMO, Marceline aprovecho para subir a la habitación de Finn, y cuando abrió la puerta, lo vio a él, pero sin camisa…

Marcy: Hola Finnie.-

Finn. *Sonrojado* H-hola Marcy.-

Marcy: (se acerca a él) Sabes, esas cicatrices le agregan un aspecto rudo a tu imagen de héroe.- Dijo ella abrazando su cuello

Finn: Jejeje, que pretendes eh?-

Marcy: Nada, sólo esto.- Dicho esto, ella juntó sus labios con los de Finn, el acariciaba su espalda, dándole una intensidad mayor al beso, Marcy decidió poner su granito de arena, iniciando un beso francés.

Ellos siguieron con su apasionado beso, cuando Marceline tropezó con algo, lo que hizo que cayera en la cama de Finn, con él encima, continuando con su apasionado beso, mientras se daban caricias y sentían el calor del otro.

Pero en eso alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de Finn…

Lee: Oigan ya estamos listos todos asi que…-

De golpe se separaron y quedaron viendo en direcciones opuestas, bastante sonrojados.

Lee: Marcy, creo que debes dejarnos a solas un momento, esta bien?-

Marcy: C-claro, los espero abajo con los demás (Pensando: Diablos! Me estaba acariciando enfrente de mi hermano!)-

Después de que Marceline cerró la puerta, Lee volteó a ver a Finn, con una mirada asesina, lo cual puso muy nervioso al rubio, y decidió romper el silencio:

Finn: Y-yo, p-puedo explicarlo.-

Lee: (Levantándolo por el cuello) Escúchame bien alimaña, Marceline de por si tiene un pasado doloroso, más te vale que no le hagas pedazos su corazón, o imagínate que es lo que yo te haré pedazos ¿entendiste?-

Finn: (Con dificultad) Agh!, s-si.-

Lee: (Lo suelta, dejándolo en el suelo) Bien.-

Lee salió de la habitación de Finn, el se quedo algo asustado, en el suelo, pero luego se puso su playera y bajo con sus amigos, quienes lo esperaban desde hace un rato:

Finn: Están listos para irnos?-

Marcy: Pero, dónde esta Jake?-

Luego de que todos se miraran un momento, Jake salto sobre la cabeza de Finn:

Jake: Sorpresa! Ejejeje.-

Finn: Agh, Jake, quita tus patas de mi cara, no puedo ver nada!-

Jake: Ok hermanito.- Dijo, para después bajarse de la cabeza de su hermano, y saludar a todos

Marcy: A que hora llegaste Jake?-

Jake: En realidad, llegue cuando ustedes dos llegaron, pero me hice miniatura para darles una sorpresa.- Dijo señalando a Marcy y a Lee

Marcy: Oh, ya veo.-

Jake: Por cierto, quienes son ellos tres eh?

Marcy: Oh, bueno, el es Lee, mi hermano mayor.-

Lee: Que onda.- Dijo con un signo de amor y paz

Jake: Que?! Tienes otro pariente aparte de tu primo Marshall.-

Marcy: Pues si jeje, después te explico todo.-

Jake: Y ellos dos quienes son?-

Marcy: Ellos son Mordecai y Rigby, son amigos de Lee, y creo que también trabajan juntos.-

Mordecai y Rigby: Ohhhh!

Jake: jejeje, estos tipos me agradan.-

Marcy: Lo sé jeje, bueno, creo que es hora de ir a ver al famoso Skips, no creen?

Lee: Claro, bueno que estamos esperando, vámonos

Dicho esto, todos salieron de la casa del árbol, en camino al dulce reino para la nueva aventura de sus vidas…

**Lectores, hasta aquí el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que creen, estoy de vacaciones! Tendre más tiempo para el fic y el especial de navidad! Espero que les guste el especial de navidad, y pronto subiré dos fanfics más, que uno será la continuación de este, y otro será una aventura que se me acaba de ocurrir, bueno los dejo con esto… por ahora**

**Piña fuera xP**


	11. Chapter 11

Me ocurre algo malo? No, sólo estás creciendo

**Cap. 11: Nuestro último día libre…**

**Wooo, les dije que les tendría una sorpresa hoy lectores jeje, hoy me dieron ganas de hacer dos capítulos de mi fic, ya que no pude actualizar en dos días pero bueno jeje, espero que disfruten los dos capítulos de hoy de mi fanfic, en este capitulo ocurrirá una especie de triángulo amoroso, esta idea se la debo a mi amiga Vanessa, por lo que este capitulo va dedicado a ella, ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu idea Vane!, y bueno creo que ya he dicho demasiado jejeje, en fin disfruten del cap de hoy lectores n.n**

Ellos se encaminaban al dulce reino, Finn estaba más que nervioso por lo que Lee le había dicho, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio:

Rigby: Saben, creo que es raro no hacer nada en todo el dia.-

Mordecai: He, tienes razón, extraño los gritos de Benson, se me hace raro tener un tiempo libre sin escuchar ¡Ustedes dos, vuelvan al trabajo o los despido!-Dijo, imitando los gritos de Benson

Lee: Para mi no es tan raro, es más, creo que a veces es por mi culpa que Benson les llama la atención jeje.-

Mordecai y Rigby: Que?!

Lee: Si, de hecho debo confesarles algo jeje, recuerdan la vez que hicieron una fiesta cuando Benson se tomó el día libre y los dejó a cargo.-

Modrecai y Rigby: Si…-

Lee: Bueno, de alguna… manera extraña… Benson me hizo delatarlos.-

Mordecai y Rigby: ¡Aw! ¿Qué?-

Lee: Si, pues ahora que ya saben lo que pasó, creo que soy libre de culpa

Mordecai: Para que estemos a mano, creo que yo también tengo algo que decirte amigo.-

Lee: Pff, de acuerdo, que sucedió

Mordecai: Bueno, la vez que te embriagaste he hiciste un montón de cosas en la casa, como pintar las paredes con aerosol y lanzarte de la ventana del 2do piso.-

Lee: Aha…

Mordecai: Yo le dije a Benson todo lo que hiciste.-

Lee: Pero por que?!

Mordecai: Bueno, creo que se me hizo divertido echarte de cabeza jeje.-

Lee: Je, creo que estamos a mano.-

Marcy: Como que "la vez que te embriagaste" eh hermanito?-

Lee: Amm, larga historia.-

Marcy: Mmmm.- Dijo ella con una mirada mas o menos así ¬¬

Lee: Además no te quejes eeh, por que sabes lo que vi esta mañana, hermanita.- Dijo Lee, respondiéndole con una mirada como esta ¬w¬

Marcy: *Sonrojada* Ash, cállate!-

Lee: Jejeje, pequeña pervert, jajaja.-

Jake: De que esta hablando eh Marcy?-

Marcy: Amm… (cambiando de tema) Miren! Ya casi llegamos al castillo de la ñoña.-

Jake: (Susurrandole a Lee) Luego me cuentas el chisme viejo.-

Lee: Claro amigo.- Dicho esto, chocó su puño con el de Jake

Cuando entraron, vieron a la dulce princesa conversando con alguien más, que por supuesto se trataba de Skips:

Mordecai, Rigby y Lee: Skips!

Skips: Hola muchachos, jeje, encontre la manera de venir aquí a regresarlos a casa.-

Lee: De hecho, yo ya estoy en casa amigo.-

Skips: Oh, así que de aquí es de donde vienes no?-

Lee: Así es.-

Finn: Asi que tu ya sabías que Lee es de esta dimensión?-

Skips: Bueno, no se si les haya comentado que el en sus ratos libres, iba a mi casa a conversar, y a entrenar conmigo y hace un año y medio que me lo dijo.-

Marcy: Oh, ya veo, y sabes como ayudarlo con su problema.-

DP: Si es cierto, los chicos nos comentaron que tu tendrías una especie de solución mística o algo parecido.-

Skips: De hecho si tengo la solución.-

Lee: En serio!-

Skips: Si, pero puede que sea muy arriesgado, además, sólo podrás controlarte, la transformación seguirá siendo parte de ti, aunque ya estarás consiente de lo que hagas durante tu estado de hombre lobo.-

Lee: No me importa, solo quiero estar seguro de que no le haré daño a nadie más.- Dijo de manera muy seria y segura

Skips: Bien, entonces desde mañana comenzaremos un entrenamiento espiritual, entendido?-

Lee: Entendido.-

Finn: Ese entrenamiento, te puede servir para algo más?-

Skips: Ahora que lo dices, si, puede servirte para fortalecerte tanto física como mentalmente, aunque como lo dije antes, es muy arriesgado.-

Finn: Ya veo… Sabes de todas maneras lo voy a intentar.-

Todos (a excepción de Lee): ¿¡Que?!-

Finn: He estado pensando mucho en esto, y creo que en algún momento de mi vida, habrá un villano tan fuerte que no podré vencerlo con mis conocimientos de batalla de hoy en día, e incluso llegue a matarme durante la pelea.- Dijo, cabizbajo

Marcy: Finn, no digas eso, eres la persona más fuerte de corazón que conozco, además para que quieres entrenar?-

Finn: Acaso no lo entiendes? Me quiero volver más fuerte para…- Paro en seco

Marcy: Para que Finn.- Dijo ella, abrazándolo

Finn: Para poder protegerte… a ti y a mis seres queridos.-

Marcy: Ow Finn, no necesitas ser el más fuerte para protegerme, sabes que siempre y cuando estés a mi lado, yo me sentiré segura de que nada me pasará.-

Finn: Pero Marcy...- No pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpido por Marceline, quien le dio un tierno beso en los labios

Marcy: Eso te convence héroe?-

Finn: Si… pero aún así quiero intentarlo.-

Marcy: *Suspira* Esta bien Finn, si esa es tu decisión yo la voy a respetar.- Dijo ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro

Finn: Gracias Marcy, te amo.-

Marcy: Yo también te amo.- Dicho esto, se dieron otro beso, pero alguien los interrumpió:

Lee: Ejem, chicos no están solos eeeh.-

Todos (a excepción de la DP): Uuuuuu

Marcy: Ay, acaso nunca han visto a una pareja?

Finn: Si es cierto, no exageren.-

Lee: Awwww, pero que lendos.-**(N/A: no lo escribí mal, solo es en forma de burla xD)**

Marcy: Aw, cállate.- Dijo dándole un amistoso golpe a su hermano en el hombro

Lee: Jejejeje.-

Skips: Bueno, será mejor que descansen bien hoy, ya que mañana empezaremos con esto.-

Lee y Finn: Ok.-

Después de eso, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, a excepción de Finn, a quien la Dulce Princesa le había dicho que se quedara un rato a conversar con ella, ya que tenía "ciertos asuntos reales" que resolver con Finn.

A Marceline no le dio una muy buena espina eso, pero confió en Finn, así que ella y su hermano regresaron a casa de Marcy, no sin antes Lee le susurrara algo en el oído:

Lee: Recuerda lo de esta mañana…

Finn trago saliva, y luego Lee le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro con una sonrisa fingida, para después irse con su hermana.

Luego de eso, Finn y la DP subieron a su laboratorio, en donde iba a conversar con Finn acerca de los asuntos reales. La DP cerró la puerta con llave, pensando en que clase de excusa tonta le diría a Finn para mantenerlo ahí un buen rato, hasta que por fin, la idea llegó a su cabeza:

Finn: Y de que se trata esta vez Princesa?- Preguntó, mientras se sentaba en un banquito a un lado del escritorio.

DP: Pues nada importante, sólo asuntos con el reino del fuego.-

Finn: Con el reino del fuego?-

DP: Pues si, resulta que el rey flama ha tenido problemas de legitimidad, y quiere que yo lo ayude, no se si tu podrías servirme en algo, gustas algo de beber?-Dijo ella, ofreciéndole un poco de vino tinto

Finn: Amm, claro.-

DP: (Pensando: Eso es, bebe todo lo que puedas querido Finn, para que después puedas complacer mis caprichos…)

**Continuara…**

**Muahaha, suspenso y más suspensoooo, en fin hasta aquí le voy a dejar por hoy, mañana tendremos el desenlace de que hizo la DP, ya que no quiso resignarse a dejar a Finn, acaso abusará de nuestro héroe? Fuck! La DP es una asaltacunas, ok no, pero bueno, nos vemos luego lectores! Y gracias a mi amiga Vane por esta fabulosa idea para el fic.**

**Piña fuera xP**


	12. Chapter 12

Me ocurre algo malo? No, sólo estás creciendo

**Cap. 11: La traición **

**Que tal amigos lectores espero que estén bien, disculpen la demora, pero los que ya leyeron mi otro fic, ya saben el porqué de mi ausencia, en fin, creo que el título del capítulo lo dice todo, no? Una vez más agradezco a mi amiga Vanessa por esta idea, que me pareció bastante buena, bien, menos charla y más fic:**

Unas horas después de discutir "asuntos reales" Finn ya estaba completamente ebrio, no podía ni siquiera hablar bien, si se levantaba por más vino, iba directo al suelo, después de unas cuantas carcajadas, se ponía de pie de nuevo y se servía una copa más, mientras Bonnibell pensaba para sí misma:

P. Bubblegum: (Pensando) Eso es, sigue bebiendo.-

Finn: Oye *hic* se nos terminó el *hic* el vino.-

PB: Descuida, le diré a mentita que compre más en un rato.-

Finn: Es-está bien *hic*.-

PB: (Pensando) Bien, ahora que ya estás lo bastante ebrio, serás mío, querido Finn.-

Después de pensar en eso, la PB se abalanzó sobre Finn, besándolo apasionadamente, y Finn, de tan ebrio que estaba, solamente se dejó llevar, besándola y acariciándola, y se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

Ella tenía una lucha en su mente de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, una voz le decía "_no lo hagas, detente, esto está muy mal, estas traicionando a alguien más" _ mientras que la otra le decía _"eso es, continúa, es lo que querías, lo estas logrando, vas a sacar a esa chupasangre de su camino." _

Al principio se sintió mal, pero por el calor que tenían sus cuerpos en ese momento tan apasionado, ella continuó, desvistiéndose para Finn, mientras él hacía lo mismo, inconscientemente, ambos desnudos, a las 9:00 P.M., se dedicaron a "desordenar" el escritorio de la PB, y ella, complacida de haber logrado su objetivo.

**Mientras tanto en casa de Marceline**

Un escalofrío muy intenso recorrió su cuerpo, mientras ella y su hermano, cenaban algo, eso extraño a Lee, ya que ella hizo un movimiento de esos que haces cuando tienes mucho frío, para después abrazarse a sí misma.

Lee: Oye, te encuentras bien?- Preguntó, por el repentino movimiento de su hermana

Marcy: Si… es sólo que, no… no sé… tuve una sensación muy… extraña.- Dijo entrecortada

Lee: Si eso lo pude notar, pero no sabes porque fue?-

Marcy: No…

Lee: (Mirando extrañado a Marceline) Sabes, creo que tienes que dormir.-

Marcy: Si, tienes razón.- Dicho esto, ella subió a su habitación y se acostó a "dormir", pensando el por qué tuvo esa sensación tan extraña -(Pensando) Que estará pasando con Finn y la PB…-

Mientras Lee, estaba preocupado, porque el entrenamiento comenzaría al día siguiente, pero después, subió al ático, quedándose plácidamente dormido, entonces, Marceline decidió ir al castillo, para ver qué pasaba con Finn y la PB:

Marcy: (Pensando) Espero que no esté pasando lo que creo que está pasando…- Dijo ella, en su camino hacia el Dulce Reino.

Al llegar ahí, se encontró con mentita:

Mentita: Señorita Abadeer, que sorpresa, muy buenas noches tenga usted.- Dijo amablemente

Marcy: Hola mentita, muchas gracias, igualmente para ti.-

Mentita: A qué se debe su visita?-

Marcy: Estoy buscando a Finn y a Bonnibell, no sabes dónde están?-

Mentita: Creo que se encuentran en el laboratorio de la princesa, hablando de unos asuntos reales.-

Marcy: Oh, muy bien, entonces iré a buscarlos.-

Mentita: Bien, entonces las veré luego.-

Marcy: Si, está bien, hasta luego mentita.-

Mentita: Hasta luego señorita Abadeer.-

Marceline se alejó volando, buscando el laboratorio de la PB, cuando lo encontró, se percató de que la puerta estaba cerrada, tocó repetidas veces llamando a Finn y a Bonnibell, pero ellos no respondían, eso la alteraba más, por lo que decidió derribar la puerta, y al ver lo que estaba adentro, cayó al suelo de rodillas, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ahí estaban ellos dos, recostados en el escritorio, tapados por una cobija, completamente desnudos, y al ver que Marceline entró ahí, se despertaron alarmados, más la PB:

Marcy: (Aun llorando y de rodillas) Lo sabía, sabía que no tenía que enamorarme de ti.-

P. Bubblegum: Marceline! No es lo que crees!- Dijo ella cubriéndose con el cobertor

Marcy: Entonces que es! Tu mi peor enemiga con mi novio, desnudos.-

Finn: Marceline, por favor déjame explicarte.-

Marcy: No! Jamás quiero volver a verte! Me escuchaste! No vuelvas a buscarme! Y si te atreves a pasar por mi casa de nuevo, te las verás con mi hermano! Ahora veo porqué la princesa flama te dejó!-

Dicho esto, ella salió volando de ahí, llorando, dejando solos a la PB y a Finn, esas palabras le dolieron, no físicamente, no, dentro de su corazón, pero la PB decidió romper el silencio:

P. Bubblegum: Ash, quien la necesita, ahora me tienes a mí.-

Finn: Es lo único que te importa, verdad?- Dijo, ya más consiente

P. Bubblegum: Que? No!-

Finn: Sabes, espero que hayas disfrutado eso, y que estés feliz por lo que has hecho, ya que jamás volverás a saber de mí.- Dijo, muy seriamente

P. Bubblegum: No hablas enserio Finn.- Dijo sin creer las palabras del héroe

Finn: Crees que estoy bromeando? Acaso ves que me estoy riendo?- Dijo ya muy molesto, vistiéndose

P. Bubblegum: Pero Finn…

Finn: Y sólo me tendrás para salvar al Dulce Reino, nada más, entendiste?- Dijo acomodándose el pelo

Ella no respondió, sólo se quedó mirando como Finn se marchaba del castillo.

**Mientras, con Marceline **

Llegó a su casa, llorando, azotó la puerta, haciendo que Lee se despertara, bajara como loco a ver que estaba pasando, en posición de guardia, pero luego se relajó al ver que era Marceline, pero notó que estaba llorando:

Lee: Oye, estás bien, que te paso?-

Marceline: (Sollozando) No, no estoy bien, me hicieron mucho daño.-

Lee: Quienes!? Que te hicieron!?-

Marceline: Finn y la Dulce Princesa…

Luego, le explico a su hermano, todo lo que vio, y lo que le dijo a Finn, para que después él le dijera:

Lee: Ese maldito como se atrevió a dañar a mi hermana.-

Marcy: Es por eso que no quería novio, porque sé que las cosas no duran para siempre…-

Lee: No, ni madres, de que me las pagará, me las pagará.-

Marcy: Tranquilo, escuchaste lo que acabas de decir.-

Lee: Es que me pone tan molesto, el hecho de que ese imbécil solo te haya querido para traicionarte hermana, no es justo, y lo voy a hacer pagar.-

Marcy: Bueno, en fin, hay que dormir ya, mañana empieza su entrenamiento y no quiero tener que despertarte como la otra vez.-

Lee: Es verdad, y tú no te preocupes, mientras sea el entrenamiento, yo me encargaré de hacerle la vida miserable a Finn.- Dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

Marcy: Jeje, calmado vengador, sabes es por eso que te quiero mucho, al igual que a Marshall, ustedes dos siempre me han protegido.- Dijo, dándole un abrazo muy tierno a Lee, y él se lo respondió con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Lee: Mientras yo viva, recuerda que siempre me tendrás apoyándote en todo.-

Marcy: Awww, a veces eres tan cursi que me recuerdas a las novelas que veía mamá jajaja.-

Lee: Jajajajaja, seeee, es tan épico eso.-

Marcy: Lo sé, pero bueno, hasta mañana hermanito.-

Lee: Hasta mañana Marcy.-

Dicho esto, cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, quedándose dormidos plácidamente.

**En la casa del árbol**

Finn llegó molesto a su casa, y vio que Mordecai y Rigby seguían despiertos jugando con BMO, y ellos se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era:

Mordecai: Oye, porque te demoraste tanto amigo, ya nos habías preocupado.-

Rigby: Si viejo, íbamos a ir a buscarte, y porque hueles tanto a vino eh?-

Finn: No, sólo que tuve un par de problemas cuando venía para acá, bueno será mejor que me duerma, mañana empieza el entrenamiento, y no quisiera llegar tarde.-

Mordecai y Rigby: (Sin dejar de ver la pantalla de BMO) Está bien amigo.-

Finn subió a su habitación, se acostó y se quedó pensando:

_Finn's POV:_

_Oh Glob, que había hecho, creo que este si es el peor error de mi vida! Jake me advirtió que podría pasarme algún día, pero no le hice caso, porque soy tan estúpido, diablos, ahora si voy a estar solo el resto de mi vida, y lo peor, que tal si mañana en el entrenamiento, Lee me mata, o peor, *sacudo mi cabeza* pff, pero en que estoy pensando, lo que sea que me pase, me lo merezco, por ser el peor héroe y novio de la historia, seré recordado por las siguientes generaciones como el gran idiota y traicionero, espero poder encontrar solución a todo esto, y aprender una lección para no volver a equivocarme otra vez, y que Marceline me perdone por lo que le hice, y ya no volver a hacerle daño otra vez, ya que tengo planeado algo, para que nadie me vuelva a ver…_

_End Finn's POV_

Después de eso, Finn se quedó dormido, ya que al día siguiente iniciaría su entrenamiento, pero alguien fuera de su ventana lo vigilaba, y cuando se alejó de la casa del árbol, se dijo a sí mismo:

¿?: Así que el gran héroe de Ooo quiere desaparecer, jeje, muy bien, creo que lo ayudaré, para poder apoderarme de Ooo y Aaa, sin su protector, porque la chica de Aaa, ya no es más un problema…

FIN (Continuara…)

**Hey lectores! No se asusten, la historia la seguiré en otro fic, porque una gran aventura se aproxima, el lunes subiré el otro fic y aparte seguiré con el otro que decidí llamar "El Yin y el Yang" pasen a leerla a ver qué les parece, y también el lunes, subiré mi especial de navidad ok lectores?**

**Piña fuera =) **


End file.
